


vulgus

by lokidreamsinbw



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biker Gang AU, M/M, Nipple Play, Prison AU, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, loki being passed around, will add more tags as i add more fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidreamsinbw/pseuds/lokidreamsinbw
Summary: A short collection of thorki tumblr prompts where the main theme is sex or sexual acts in front of a crowd.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt prison+first time

_“Argh!”_

This thrust Thor gives pushes Loki up against the cell’s door so hard it rattles on its hinges and Loki opens his eyes to look. It’s screams and wolf whistles coming at them from the other cells, prisoners going _fuck yeah baby_! and _make him bleed and cry for his momma_ and _when do I get to have a turn_ ; it’s tattooed faces pressed up against the bars smiling big flashing chrome teeth as they watch Thor fucking Loki hard from behind with one hand on the door and the other one wrapped tight around his throat. Some dry hump their mattresses, others stand there cock in hand  jerking off with the corners of their mouths all wet and their pupils blown out, some laugh, some moan, some just curse and curse and curse.

And it’s the upper part of the orange jumpsuit hanging from Loki’s waist just brushing against the dirty tiles at his feet, and it’s the white shirt underneath pulled all the way up to his chin where Thor’s holding it pressed to Loki’s adam’s apple, and it’s his nipples being pushed up against the cold bars the metal stinging his hip bones and belly. It’s Thor breathing down his neck, each harsh exhale burning just between Loki’s shoulder blades and it’s the force of his thrusts that get Loki to think that he’s being ripped in half.

Thor repositions himself, hand that’s gripping the bars sliding down a bit so that their hands fisted around the metal touch just a little. Loki feels Thor going for a different angle inside him and then his head is jerked back when Thor wraps Loki’s shirt around his fist from behind and tugs hard. The fabric is soft under his jaw and ears but with Thor tugging on it, he gets Loki to crane his neck back as far as it can go and it hurts.

Thor sets up a fast harsh rhythm and Loki’s mouth opens on a soundless scream, wet lips and teeth scraping against the bars, hands almost losing their grip on the door. Pandemonium around them like the inmates are watching a tiger going for a deer’s jugular and they’re banging their fists on the doors, rattling them and even the guards with their rings of keys and their asshole faces stop to have a little peek smirking cause isn’t prison life hard.

Loki gives this quiet whimper of pain as he’s thrown against the door over and over again, temple bumping against the metal and it’s Thor sinking his teeth in the side of his neck moaning against his sweaty skin and Loki thinks let them see, let them know I’m his, that way they won’t touch me.

And at some point Thor’s hand wraps around Loki’s hand holding on to the bars and–

_“They’ll jump you in the showers. It’ll be one in your mouth, one so deep inside you you’ll call out to god, and the other ten watching awaiting their turn,” Thor said._

_It was lights out at 6 pm and they were whispering in the dark, sharing the tight space of Thor’s bunk at the bottom. It was the scent of wet clothes cause Thor just washed his shirt in the sink, and it was the faucet dripping fast and sharp, and it was Thor’s warm breath on the side of Loki’s face, the smell of his hair in Loki’s nostrils._

_“Then they’ll cut you,” he said, tucking Loki’s wavy hair behind his ear, fingers smelling like jasmine cause he works the prison laundry room everyday washing the blood and grime out of the prisoner’s jumpsuits, “they’ll leave you there to die with the showers still running and no one’s gonna do a thing to help you, the asshole guards will just look the other way, there are things they’re not supposed to see cause otherwise they get hurt, you know what I’m saying? You’re not cut out for a place like this. You’re young blood. You got good person eyes. You can’t put a knife in someone that wants to put one in ‘ya, you’re just not built for that.”_

_“They’re scared of me,” Thor said, hand warm on the small of Loki’s back, “they won’t touch you if they see you’re mine. They’d know if someone touches you, it’s not gonna be a finger they’ll be losing, it’s gonna be their fucking dick and aorta.”_

_Loki looked up at him, eyes wet._

_“It’ll be my first time.”_

_“I can’t be gentle, baby.I’m sorry.”_

Thor squeezes Loki’s hand and Loki presses his forehead to the bars and closes his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor’s a part of a biker gang, Loki is his arm candy and the thing with candy, it’s something you share

They’re a tight group of 6, biker gang. For them it’s not blood running through their veins it’s flesh-scorching burning gasoline.  

Thing is, with the guys, you have something, you need to share it. You feel like having a Heineken, you don’t just buy one for yourself, you get 3 six packs, pass the bottles along while you’re all chillin’ in the garage before closing time. You get some extra money, hard work, you don’t spend it all on Marlboros and Smirnoff for yourself, you let this and that engine brother of yours have some cause money is always tight and the nights are long and dark. You get someone to keep you company, a sweet hot mouth to whisper in your ear how much they want you to fuck them cause they love how your big cock stretches them until it hurts—you don’t just keep that honey to yourself, you pass them along, cause your brothers are only human like you are and they get lonely and horny too.

Gulping down the cold Budweiser, Thor watches Loki through the brown-tinted glass bottle. It’s 11:30 pm and Loki is sitting in a biker’s lap, eyes halfway closed. The biker’s hand moves under Loki’s shirt, lazily playing with his nipples. Thor takes another swig. The fingers curl under the almost see-through white fabric. The thumb and forefinger meet and Loki’s teeth sink into his bottom lip when they pinch hard and without letting go, tug all slow. Loki leans back into the biker’s chest while the fingers twist his nipple then roll it around. The biker’s forearm keeps Loki’s shirt raised a bit and it’s slender hips and black jeggins. Loki’s hair was wet when they got there 2 hours ago—he has just taken a shower and Thor can still smell the cherry shampoo from across the room. Their gazes meet and Thor reads Loki’s eyes: _I wish it was you._

It’s 1 am and it’s the sweet sizzling of the weed leaves casting this bluish fog over the sleeping bikes parked all throughout the shadowy garage. Thor licks the paper and rolls a joint he’ll share with them in a bit. It’s a porn flick playing on the plasma screen and it’s Loki lying on his back across a biker’s lap, the ends of his hair and his fingers brushing against the tiles. There’s a big bony hand thrust down the front of his soft jeggings, tattooed forearm sticking to Loki’s stomach. The hand strokes and cups and Loki spreads his thighs. A second biker sitting on the floor next to him picks Loki’s hand up and sucks on his forefinger and middle finger.  Loki turns his head, pressing his cheek into his shoulder and looks at Thor,  and puffing on a blunt Thor reads Loki’s eyes: _they don’t know how to touch me. Only you do._

It’s 2 am and it’s Loki’s sweet weight across Thor’s lap, his stomach flush against Thor’s thighs. It’s beer bottles flashing in the semi darkness, the rich sound of lips blowing out thick smoke, the feeling of eyes on them. Blunt sticking out the corner of his mouth, Thor brings his palm down hard against Loki’s left ass cheek. Loki’s body jerks forward, the coarse fabric of Thor’s jeans scratchy against his nipples. Thor squeezes the reddened flesh, feeling the rushed rise and fall of Loki’s chest across his lap, his thrumming heart pressed to Thor’s thighs.  Thor passes the blunt along and letting the smoke out all slow, he brushes the hair out of Loki’s face and gets tantalizing cherry all over his fingers and palm. Another slap. The sound of Loki’s palms dragging across the tiles as he tries to keep from falling over. Another. They pass Thor back the joint and he puffs on it. Passes it along. Slips two fingers inside Loki slow. Building up a steady rhythm, he thrusts until Loki clenches around him. Pressing his cheek into Thor’s thigh later, looking up at him still panting, Thor reads Loki’s eyes: _I love. You. I love the way your hands make me feel._

“I want to be the road for you,” Loki confesses, light and shadows on his face.

“You are, baby,” Thor says chasing a ray of moonlight down Loki’s arm.

. 


End file.
